


Castiel and the Bands of Life

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Dean - Freeform, Pentatonix - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Three Days Grace, WIP, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel (accidentally) falls in love with the commonly known band, Pentatonix, wants to cry when listening to Three Days Grace, and Kansas reminds him of his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend, Alyssa. I know you won't read this (because I don't give my AO3 or Wattpad away to people in rl) but this is for you. You are the best! This is (all) for you. I did it, I rebelled (against my own rules) and I did it all for you (Dean.)

Castiel was bored. 

They (meaning Sam, Dean, and himself) had just finished a hunt three days ago and nothing was pulling up for another. 

It was nine AM, and Castiel had been ordered by the Winchesters not to wake them. 

Hence, the boredom. 

Castiel's eyes rolled around the room.   
There was nothing of interest until he saw Sam's laptop. 

He opened the screen, unlocked Sam's laptop (his password was easy, because it was DEANGETOFFMYLAPTOPORNOPIE) so Castiel was soon logged in. 

He opened Google Chrome (Dean had taught him that Internet Explorer took too long to load) and, searched a song the Angels sing. 

Castiel, within seconds, now had the search results for " Angels we Have Heard on High. " 

He presses the Video link, and skipped the first search result. The song was not called Gloria, so why was it on there? It confused him. He thought Dean called them lyrics, but he ignored it anyway. 

He dismissed Glee- he think he remembers Dean calling Sam a chick for wanting to watch that so, all that was left (in what Sam's laptop showed anyways) was PENTATONIX. The official video. Hmm. 

He, nervous about knowing what humans though a Heavenly song sounded like, took a long time to clock the mouse. 

When he did, he was stunned. 

He saw four men (and one woman), one wearing a beanie, one a backwards hat, and two with black hair. The woman, who also had black hair and a charming smile, was beautiful to say the least. 

She looked fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. 

And they sounded even better. The acapella? Brilliant. 

The man beat-boxing, with his voice? He sounded amazing. 

Them all together? All the most complimentary nouns he could think of, all in one. 

...

This was how Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, began to love Pentatonix.


	2. Three Days Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Three Days Grace 
> 
> Castiel, who had recently returned to the Winchesters after a gruesome brawl in Heaven, was annoyed. 
> 
> Why did humans have to sleep half their life away? He heard that sentence, or something similar, (he believed it was called a quote) from a TV show Dean had introduced him to called Doctor Who. 
> 
> Anyways, Dean and Sam were (once again) sleeping, and Castiel wanted to listen to PENTATONIX, but something stopped him. 
> 
> There HAD to be other bands, right? 
> 
> This thought is what introduced him to the group Three Days Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all I know, there may be more bands and songs to add. This one is dedicated to everyone, because who doesn't like Three Days Grace?

Castiel and Three Days Grace 

Castiel, who had recently returned to the Winchesters after a gruesome brawl in Heaven, was annoyed. 

Why did humans have to sleep half their life away? He heard that sentence, or something similar, (he believed it was called a quote) from a TV show Dean had introduced him to called Doctor Who. 

Anyways, Dean and Sam were (once again) sleeping, and Castiel wanted to listen to PENTATONIX, but something stopped him. 

There HAD to be other bands, right? 

This thought is what introduced him to the group Three Days Grace. 

•

Castiel opened Sam's laptop, and logged in. 

Sam should change his password, DEANGETOFFMYLAPTOPORNOPIE was quite easy to guess. 

Sam shouted enough as it is. 

Pulling open the laptop,B yet again, he searched for something that had an Angel backstory, (which is how he had found Angels we had Heard on High) so he searched in   
" Angel Music. "

...Nothing interesting in the least showed up. 

Therefore, with, a slightly sadder thought, he searched for " Fallen Angel Music. " 

Yet again, what he wanted to listen to was the third search result. 

Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace (which, the name of the band had gotten his attention) had been an upsetting song, the type Dean never listened to.

He understood why now. 

He felt like he was going to cry, and who knew music, something SIMPLE humans had created, could have power over an Angel. 

Castiel, or Cas as the Winchesters called him, started and the video and cried himself into unconsciousness. 

It was going to be Hell tomorrow   
morning for Castiel, Angel of Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Asks? I dunno, just... Please make it an appropriate song if you do... I try to keep my accounts clean of any " Bad words " so... Then again, this chapter did curse once. * shrugs * Should I continue with aftermath, or no?

**Author's Note:**

> (Because no one who knows me in to will read this, my Wattpad is MerlinandDean. I have not write anything on there as of yet. Anyways, I hope you liked (or loved) my .3k Fic!


End file.
